


In the Den

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to kangeiko <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/919806.html">request for voyeurism</a> and since I am sucker and pliable and basically an easy, cheap, date, I wrote this. Naturally, as per usual, written with aid of boilermakers and thus farrrrrr to long but hey, it’s pr0n so I’m sure you all with suffer through…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Den

Gene knew that there were rumors about why he drank so much. He heard a few and suspected the rest. Someone like Chris thought that it was because Gene was a ‘real man’ and that’s what real men do, and someone like Ray enjoyed being drunk and thought Gene did to, but most others – such as picky arse Tyler – assumed something sinister. They thought he was damaged, and Tyler was the only one brave enough to actually suggest it to his face, in his usual touchy-feely poncey way. Gene shoved him off.

Because the truth of it was that Gene simply never shut down. His brain was always on, at work, at darts, at the pub, in bed. He thought about his team and his life but mostly his cases, the problems that worked their way into his skull until he could not see straight and then he would sink his brain in alcohol at the pub. The flasks kept him from breaking things on the job, frustrated with his inability to solve the problems presented to him: murders and beatings and robberies. Everyone assumed what they wanted about his friendship with Sam, but it only happened because Gene respected that man’s brain. Sam lived the problem just as much as Gene did, and that was rare, and that made Sam a peer, not just a colleague.

Sam, however, was madly in love with Annie and rolled out of the pub with her a bit earlier, both of them acting like school kids running off to be naughty. Gene snorted and made rude comments but he, like everyone else in CID, was jealous. They were a good looking couple and they worked well together both on and off the job and Gene could not fault Sam for chasing that, but Gene hated being alone at the pub, and when Sam was not there, he was definitely alone.

It was a small case that drew Gene out of the pub and back to the office. He did this more than most people – other than the night desk crew – suspected. He often sat in the pub and drank and thought and part of his brain would unwind and think of something new, or think of something old in a new way, and Gene was back at the office reading files and checking notes. His legendary ‘intuition’ was, he suspected, due more to trolling the files than he would ever admit to Sam.

He took the stairs to work off some of the haze, moving slowly and thinking about the case and wondering if he left a pack of ciggies in the office because he was out. He walked down the hall outside CID and froze. The door to the collating room was half open and the light was on, and he knew for a fact that Sam ‘Mr. SOP’ himself closed and locked it before they left for the pub. No one was supposed to be there; while Gene was not very concerned with the cleaning crew stealing case files, it was a matter of principle that those files were confidential and not for anyone to go tripping through. Sighing, knowing that he was going to have to play it tough and mean to put the fear of God into some poor girl who was probably looking up her boyfriend’s case file, Gene headed for the room.

“I feel silly!”

“No one is going to walk in. You saw everyone at the pub.” Sam’s voice lilted out through the door, soft and distant. He was with Annie, and Gene could tell by the tone of their voices that they were not researching anything outside of each other. Naughty children, indeed. Gene shook his head, smiling, and turned to leave.

“OH!”

Gene stopped. That was Sam, not Annie, and images spilled out of Gene’s overactive mind at a frightening rate. He paused and then he knew what he was doing, whether he wanted to do it or not, or whether he should or not, and in this case he knew he definitely should not. But resisting temptation was Gene’s absolute worst character trait and he accepted that a long time ago.

He pushed the door open in increments, slowly, as Sam and Annie worked in breathy silence. The sounds were of kissing, heavy wet kissing, and Gene was already turned on. He looked carefully around the edge of the door and saw nothing. He scanned what he could and realized that they were just out of sight, over by the reading table. They would not see him enter the room.

Gene knew how to move quietly, which had less to do with his current role as police officer than certain unmentionable odd jobs he had as a kid running for his older brother. He also knew the best way to spy on people was from behind, so he crept along the walls until he was at the back of the collating den, then moved forward to a spot where he could view the reading table. Even if he made a noise now, they would automatically look to the door, not the back wall, so now he had the advantage.

Gene stopped dead at the view.

Sam was shirtless, flat on his back on the table as Annie leaned over him, attacking a nipple. One of her hands was over his mouth as he sucked on her fingers, his hands running up and down her arm. She was down to bra and panties and rested on her other arm, holding herself over him as she pushed her mouth across his chest. Sam’s legs were wrapped around her hips, tugging at her like a horny girl, and Gene stalled for a moment realizing that Sam had the most delicate feet he had ever seen on a man. Meanwhile Sam gave her fingers one hell of a blowjob and she was keening softly as she licked him, and Gene realized that he was simply going to have to wank off to this or feel his brain and his cock implode from the pressure. Not a bad way to die, but there were better alternatives. He gently shrugged off his coat and loosened his tie, then finally moved his hands down to his trousers. He did not want to have his bare arse out so he just slowly unzipped and pulled out his cock, which was rebelliously hard. Gene loved being a man but damned his cock to hell, because it always got him into situations like this. He decided the bloody thing needed a bit of torturing for his troubles and barely touched himself, just gently running fingers along the shaft, ignoring the underside or the head. Served his dick right for getting him into another mess.

Annie stood up a bit and began undoing Sam’s trousers. Sam smiled with that childish joy that Gene so rarely saw. He sat up and took off her bra as she worked him out of his pants, and Gene was pleased to note that her tits were the real thing, full and round and right now perky as hell. Sam apparently liked them as well and hunched up, taking one nipple into his mouth. No, not into his mouth: he just opened his mouth and ran his tongue out, licking and teasing, rolling it in circles over the sensitive skin. Sam’s tongue was pink and wet and obscene as it tapped against Annie’s button of a nipple. Gene nearly groaned, and he had to stop his hand from throttling his cock. He could come in two seconds if he let himself, and he suspected he would regret that, so he held back, holding his breath more than not just to keep from making a sound.

Now that he was naked, Sam was pushed back down again by Annie, who god bless the girl was bending over to give him a blow job. Either she was not demanding or Sam had stamina, because Gene thought that more than a minute in that full-lipped mouth would get the dead off. Then he realized that she was a cold hearted bitch, because she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock in crushing, choking hold that would prevent Sam from doing anything other than scream in frustration. She licked the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum, and Gene wondered where the hell these girls were when he was younger as his fingers rolled over the tip of his own cock, rubbing the pre-cum around and using it as lube as he stroked the underside of the head just as her tongue was doing now to Sam. Her mouth slowly lowered down over Sam’s cock and Gene’s hand mimicked the movements on his own. Then she was on it, sucking and pulling, her head bobbing as she ran Sam in and out of her mouth, never letting up on the stranglehold she had on him. Gene became aware of the fact that his strokes matched hers, and damnit to hell his other hand had moved to the base of his cock, wrapping it in a crushing grip, and it felt incredibly good.

Sam was moaning, his hands running through Annie’s hair as his body vibrated on the table. His muscles were pumped with the blood and adrenaline running through him, and everything was flexing, and while he was a lightweight contender he was still strong and ripped. Gene made it a point not to look at the boys much; bad form, and a good way to get thrown off the force and into jail. Still, right now it was physically impossible to look away as Sam writhed, his skin starting to slick up on his tight, hard body, and his mouth open and wet.

“Annie…come on…let me fuck you…oh god, please…” Sam was drawing himself up, stopping her, and Gene took a deep breath in the break.

“Sam! What if…”

“Oh jesus, Annie, I’m stark naked on the table. If anyone walks in now we can’t exactly claim we’re checking on a case.”

Gene admired the logic and glanced at Annie, who was flushed and smiling coyly, her lips plumped and red from her recent exertions. Sam put his hands on her breasts then ran them over her skin, up and down and around as he leaned in and kissed her.

“Mmmm…me.”

“You are such a pervert!” Annie hissed.

“Well Gene’s not here; I take what I can get.” Sam kissed her again and Gene stopped dead. He ran the sentence through his head one hundred ways in less than a second, but each conclusion was the same, and he stopped himself from falling backwards against the shelves in shock. All he wanted to do was walk out, fast, but he still had his dick in his hands and now he was more horny than a drunk teenager.

Annie pulled back from the kiss, laughing. “Oh! And just what would you do if he were here?”

Gene shook his head, willing and praying and demanding that Sam do anything, absolutely anything, other than answer that. As usual, Sam did not follow orders.

“Oh, let’s see…first I’d take a few pages from the Annie Book of Blowjobs…”

“Sam!” Annie squealed in delight, pulling him closer as she stood in between his legs, and his hands pulled down her panties and fondled her hips and ass.

Sam ran his lips over her neck as he talked. “I’d pull out his cock and run my tongue along the underside, licking the head…”

Gene wanted to die. Never in his life did he want to die, but right now it was simply the best solution to this problem that had become his choking dick.

“…I’d suck him in just like you do, sucking hard feeling his cock swell up…”

An accurate description, Gene thought as he considered it, squeezing himself, imagining Sam’s damn wicked tongue on him. Sam kept running his lips over Annie’s skin as he talked, pausing to lick and nibble. She pushed her hips against him rhythmically.

“…wrap my lips around his dick, sucking on his hot skin while he moans…pushing him all the way down my throat…”

Gene tried not to gulp audibly as he wrapped both of his hands around his cock, encasing it in his own heat, imagining…

“Oh as if you could!” Annie teased.

“Oh alllll the way down…” Sam smiled, wrapping his hands on her ass and feeling her skin with heavy strokes. “...mmm…let him come in my mouth…”

Gene forced himself to let of his cock and grab a shelf with both hands, lowering his head, bracing himself because he had no way out and if he came right then he would be screaming like girls at a Beatles concert.

“Oh but then he couldn’t fuck you…” Annie laughed wetting down the fingers on one of her hands.

Gene held the shelf to keep from falling to his knees, and swore that he was not going watch another second of this, but his eyes flicked up. His body clinched in lust and disbelief as Annie lowered her moistened fingers down around Sam’s backside and began probing him. Sam used his strong thighs to lift himself just enough so she could lean in and down and Gene know exactly what she was doing with those fingers, he could almost feel it with his own fingers as he watched Sam push his hips down onto her hand. Gene imagined the hot tight channel of Sam’s ass, and his whole body convulsed. Sam rubbed his face over Annie’s shoulder as he groaned loudly, and Gene felt his hips twitch as the pressure filling his dick became painful. His grasp on the shelf was white knuckled and he thought he was having a heart attack.

“Would you let him do this to you?” Annie asked, smiling with her eyes closed.

“Oh god….yes…Gene…” Sam groaned again and Gene felt the sweat dripping off him as he vibrated with tension, trying not to move, because if he allowed even a muscle to twitch he would break and be out there fucking Sam into the table in the amount of time it would take Annie to scream ‘police brutality.’

Fortunately for Gene’s fractured sanity, they stopped talking as Annie stroked his ass, and Gene saw one of Sam’s hands snake in between them, dropping down and pushing into her, his motions smooth and fast.

“Sam…Sam…” Annie gasped, and Gene knew she was coming. A woman at this moment was one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet but they always seemed to shy off from it. It took work to get a woman to come and Gene was always willing, but in his experience it was difficult to find one who wanted to. In his mind it was just proof of how insane they were. Annie, clearly, was not crazy, running after her orgasm like a sprinter as she slammed her fingers in and out of Sam, who whined and groaned in response, while her hips shook. Her ass shaking was a profound thing to watch and finally Gene lowered a hand to start fisting himself, trying not to snort or grunt or hell even breathe as Annie’s gasps pitched higher and higher and he imagined his own dick pushing into those sounds, that soft rounded beautiful pussy. “SAM!” She nearly yelled as she threw her head back and Gene stopped cold, pulling back from the edge again, driving himself insane for no good reason other than he did not want to pass out just yet.

Sam was clutching her then, holding her to his chest as she shook and whined and she pulled him closer. He pushed off the table and turned her around, and Gene gloried in her dark, thick, well trimmed snatch. She scooted up on the table and opened her legs and Sam drove into the glistening mess without foreplay, his cock long and hard and red and Gene stared transfixed at a parts of them he never thought he would live to see. Gene stroked himself in time with Sam’s thrusts and neither man lasted long. Sam pushed in and out powerfully, slowly timed at first but finally losing himself in it and pumping Annie like a machine, talking because nothing on earth, apparently, could make that man shut up.

“Oh god so hot…Annie, Annie, yes…let Gene fuck you?”

Annie clutched back. “Yes…yes…I want him…”

“…As much as you want me?...” Sam talked fast, fucking hard, nearly head butting her with his motions.

“Oh yes! Yes! Oh Sam…yes I want you…tell me you want me as much as you want him…tell me how you want him…”

“…oh fuck yes…yes…just as much, I want him to hear you come, I want you to fuck him blind, I want to feel him inside me like…this…” He power slammed and Gene sucked in air, feeling it start as Annie cried out, probably coming again if Gene was any judge. “Who? …Who?” Sam demanded and part of Gene’s mind triggered curiosity, because something about the way he said it sounded like ritual.

“Sam!”

“And?” Sam’s voice trembled.

“Gene!”

Gene came then, his body jerking out of his control, his mind exploding as hard as his cock did, spilling into his hand while he imagined fucking both of them, at the same time, in turn, there, in his office, in the damn Cortina…his mind reeled with images lurid and pornographic and full of Annie and Sam. Sam pushed over and cried out and it was a delicious sound to wind down to. As cum dripped through his fingers and Gene tried not to fall down, he regretted only that he had not seen Sam’s face as he came. He wanted that; no, to be damn honest, he wanted a hell of a lot more than that. Maybe they really did want him, but at this point, right now, Gene simply could not pursue that option. Too tangled, too difficult, too risky – and they could never, ever find out that he was here. What he wanted and needed versus what had to be done: there was a monstrous gap between those two poles. His overactive mind turned one regret into thousands.

He heard them breathing and moving and laughing and getting dressed, but he stood still with his limp dick in his hand, sweating, just waiting for them to leave. They did and he took his time as he cleaned himself up and put himself back together, stopping only to look at the table which was smeared with sweat. Not like Tyler to leave a mess, but then, Gene figured he left some spots on the carpet so he was not one to judge right now. He knew they were long gone as he stepped out of the den, put on his coat, and stopped. They were standing in front of the lift doors, wrapped up in kissing, and they looked up in shock as he forced himself to walk down the hall towards them. He pulled together his bravado – on tap but not always on – and reached for his cigarettes as the moment of comprehension dawned on them and horror washed over their bodies. He nodded.

“Next time clean off the damn table when yer done.” He kept walking and took the stairs, feeling their stunned expressions pushing at his back, and he wondered which of the three of them would break first.

He heard Sam’s footsteps behind him.

#########

Note: SOP = Standard Operating Procedure


End file.
